


Sticks

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' DnB [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream just wants to know about the sticks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' DnB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134098
Comments: 17
Kudos: 370
Collections: Anonymous





	Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't based off if the smp or anything, just a fun little drabble :D -anon Jams

Dream's hands brushed over his mask, gently feeling the creases in the cheek where a stick had smacked. He glared through the slits in the eyes, huffing in annoyance as Techno spun the stick between his fingers. "Is that how you greet someone?" he asked, irritation dripping into a form of venom that held no real threat. 

"It's how I greet you," Techno shrugged, smiling a tad before turning on his heels to continue through the forest. "Something you need, green boy? I was a little busy here," he said, his feet crunching in the snow beneath him as he walked.

Dream didn't reply immediately, but he followed the footprints, comparing his own in the heel of Techno's larger ones. He exhaled, watching his breath disappear into the air and pulled his hoodie sleeves from his elbows to his wrist. "Just needed the company," he replied, "everyone else was busy."

"So you tracked me down cause you're lonely?" he asked, entertained with the words. His smile didn't need to be shown in order for Dream to know it was there. 

"Maybe," he mumbled, glancing around. "What are you doing? I can help," he offered, moving a bit quicker to catch up with Techno. He walked beside him, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Techno didn't spare him a glance but he slowed his steps some so the other could keep a comfortable pace. It was considerate. "I don't think you'll be much help," he said. "'sides, I'm almost done. I jus' gotta get a few more sticks."

"What d'ya need sticks for?" Dream asked, head tilting with the question. 

"None of your business," Techno responded, glancing towards the ground. "But, it's definitely not secret related so don't go diggin'," he bent down to pick up another stray stick. 

Dream hummed and glanced at his feet, picking up one by him and handing it over as he stood up straight. "Are you going mining?" 

"No," he answered and took the stick. "Didn't I just say don't go diggin'?" 

He shrugged. "You just ignite a curiosity in me, Techno," he stated, playful. "You're always so  _ mysterious _ ," he gently nudged him with his elbow.

Techno chuckled quietly. "I could say the same thing about you, Dream, but I don't go askin' about your affairs."

"You do if they concern you," Dream argued.

"But at that point I  _ know _ I'm involved," he chimed back. "Anyways... Do you plan on staying for lunch then? I don't think I have much," he trailed off.

Dream grinned a tad under his mask. "I brought sandwiches," he said, "I figured it'd be a good offer to stay." He grabbed the bag that sat snugly at his side and pulled it up, reaching into it and pulling out a neatly wrapped sandwich. "Karl made them, I know you like it when he does."

Techno was almost impressed with the gesture, but there was something missing.

"And I found a couple of Gapples for dessert," he added calmly. 

And now he was impressed. "You really went all out, hm? I have to say, Dream, it's almost like you know me," he returned the earlier nudge teasingly. 

Dream laughed lightly. “I’d say years of being around you would lead to that,” he said, putting the sandwich back and letting his bag rest back at his side. “So we on for lunch?”

“I invited you, didn’t I?” he replied. "Besides, you bought it. Who am I to deny free food?"

They left the forest, heading towards Techno's little wooden house. He put the sticks in a chest outside before letting Dream inside, leading him to the little table in his kitchen where he put down two plates.

Dream took out the food and Techno supplied a bit of juice for them both before they settled together in the comforting warmth of the house.

Techno nibbled at his sandwich, living in the taste because Karl did make really good sandwiches but this was  _ definitely  _ bread from Niki's bakery and he arguably loved that more. 

"Seriously why do you need those sticks?" Dream asked. 

"Stop askin', it'll make you more curious," Techno answered. "Don't you got anything else to talk about? You came pretty prepared for just needin' company." 

Dream tapped his fingers against the table before sighing. "You aren't allowed to figure me out that easily," he grumbled, bringing his hands behind his head to untie his mask. It wasn't the first time he's shown his face to Techno but it was a rare occurrence.

"Stop being easy to read then," Techno rolled his eyes, placing his sandwich on his plate. "So what is it? What do you want, Dream?"

A pause came to the atmosphere once the mask fell and Dream's fingers quickened in their tapping once they were back on the table. He hummed, and then stopped altogether, eyes locking onto Techno's boredly curious ones. "I…" he hesitates, searching before sighing. "I think I love you."

A beat skipped and Techno slowly came to with the words. 

_ Dream. Dream loves Techno. You. Dream thinks he loves you.  _ "Oh." Techno mumbled, eyebrows furrowing before his eyes widened. "Oh-  _ oh _ !" he exclaimed. "Oh my god," he brought a hand to his chest, out of breath with the sudden confession. 

"Are you okay?" Dream asked, nervous in tone. Both of his hands were placed on the table, ready to lift him up if he needed to escape.

Techno nodded. "I'm fine- I'm fine," ge clarified, nodding. " _ God _ , you couldn't have led into that? Made it easier?" he shakily breathed before laughing, a mix of emotions because he was definitely annoyed but also overwhelmingly happy. "I mean, I love you too- but  _ fuck  _ you just gave me a heart attack."

"Oooh thank god," Dream relaxed and sighed out loudly. "Man, I was worried. I'm sorry for it being sudden, but I'm really fucking happy," he ran a hand through his hair and grinned toothily. "You love me too!"

"I do," Techno confirmed and leaned back in his chair. "I do," he repeated, confirmation to himself. 

They made eye contact and little laughs and chuckled left them both. It felt like they were teenagers confessing to their first love. It was  _ nice _ .

Dream pushed himself to stand up and awkwardly shuffled around the table. "Can- can I hug you?" 

Techno stood up as an answer, arms opening a bit as Dream latched onto him softly. 

Their heartbeats were loud and they were still giggling and chuckling. Even as Techno gently pushed his nose against Dream's in his own form of affection they laughed. 

However, all things must come to an end.

"But,  _ uh _ seriously- about those stick-"

"Dream I  _ will _ kick you out of my house regardless of love."


End file.
